Crossed Signals
by Blaise Dorriena
Summary: A cute lil' Jyoushirou fic. Yaoi ((Duh)) ^_^


D/C~ Nope, still don't own them. They belong to. . . uhhh. . . who DO they belong to? I must admit, I have no idea! Hmmm . . . must find that out. Anyway, whoever it is, it's not me.  
  
A/N~ Wai! I absolutely ADORE this. It was ordinally one of my all dialogue stories, but one night I was bored, so I decided to add to it. And this is what I came up with. Please review. And tell me if you want more Jyoushirou. Flames will be accepted, and appreciated. Because then I know that what I write is Flame worthy. And I would like to thank Rip CPU for giving me my first flame, by saying 'Ugh. Taito' *heart eyes* Thank you sooo much! I now feel like a TRUE fanfic writer. So, enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Crossed Signals*~  
  
Jyou could tell right away that something was wrong. Izzy was normally a very quiet person, but when something was bothering him he had the nasty tendency to clam up. He would go on as if nothing was bothering him, refusing to talk about whatever was on his mind. That was one of the things Jyou had found intriguing about the young redhead: the air of  
secrecy that seemed to surround him. As if nothing was allowed to be learned.  
Yet learned Jyou had, although it had taken a while to break a lot of the barriers that Izzy had constructed throughout his life. Still, it had been  
worth it... to see Izzy so happy, as if he hadn't a care in the world... to feel his soft skin... to bask  
in his warmth... to make love to him... Jyou quickly pulled himself out of the reverie. Something was bothering Izzy, and he intended to help his lover, regardless of the cost.  
Izzy was on his computer. Jyou wasn't surprised, as Izzy would shelter himself in technology when he was unhappy about something. Unlike many people who would  
seek others to help them through a hard time he had learned to bear his burdens alone, forgetting his problems by programming or other such activities.  
Jyou came up behind Izzy and carefully placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders.  
"Are you alright, Iz?" he asked quietly.  
Izzy didn't even look up. "Yeah, why?"  
Jyou sighed and spun the chair around so that Izzy was facing him. Izzy's hands were still in the typing position for a moment before he had realized what had  
happened. He slowly crossed his arms, looking at his knees instead of at Jyou.  
"You're so quiet," Jyou said, wishing Izzy would look up, look at him... stare up with his soulful brown eyes that gave off the air of seeing more than anyone  
would ever believe.  
Izzy didn't look up. "I"m always quiet," he said with finality.  
"Yes, but not this quiet," Jyou explained. It was time for the test, he decided. There was one way to really tell if something was bothering Izzy, although Izzy knew it and would try to resist. "Let me see your hands."  
Izzy's arms tightened. "Jyou..."  
"Izzy, let me see." Jyou held a hand out. "You trust me, don't you?"  
"Of course I do, Jyou. You know I do." His tone was even, as if he didn't want to give away any emotion.  
"Then give me your hands..."  
Almost reluctantly, the redhead slowly uncrossed his arms and held out his trembling hands.  
"Oh Izzy! You're shaking!" Jyou said sadly. He quickly grabbed his lover's hands, holding them tightly as if that would stop the trembling. Izzy quickly turned his head away, staring off to the side.  
"It's nothing," he finally replied.  
"That's not nothing," Jyou said firmly. "Tell me."  
"No, really..." Izzy continued to stare off to the side. "It's not important. It's just that..."  
Jyou's eyebrows shot up as he detected the slight tremor in his lover's voice. He knelt by Izzy's side, still holding his hands. "What? What is it?" Izzy continued to look away, his shoulders starting to shake. Jyou let go of one of Izzy's hands and grabbed  
his chin, turning his head. Jyou felt a pain in his stomach as he saw the small drops of  
moisture beading around Izzy's eyes. "Oh Izzy. . . don't cry!"  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry." There was a coldness to Izzy's tone now, yet his voice still wavered and cracked from a throat thickening from crying. His shoulders were still shaking, and all Jyou wanted was to take him into his arms, to bury his face into that  
mop of red hair and hold him until his sobbing had passed. Yet right now that would not be  
appreciated. Izzy was trying to shell away from the world; such comfort would most likely close him off even more.  
Jyou took a breath to calm himself and decided to press onward. "Don't give me that," he said, clenching Izzy's hand tightly. "Just tell me." Izzy said nothing and looked down at his slippered feet."Izzy, you know you can tell me anything." Jyou grabbed Izzy's chin again and forced his head back up. He stared pleadingly into his lover's eyes, releasing  
his chin to wipe away the budding tears. "I want to help..."  
Izzy pushed Jyou's hand away and swivelled away from him. "Jyou, why were you buying Mimi jewelry?"  
Jyou raised an eyebrow in surprised. "Wha? When?"  
"Oh, don't play innocent!" Izzy said coldly, crossing his arms again. "This afternoon, I saw you two in the jewelry store... looking at diamonds."  
"What? Oh God..." Jyou felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He tried to swallow but his throat suddenly felt dry.  
"Jyou, why didn't you tell me?" Izzy swivelled back around to face Jyou, tears streaming from his eyes. "I would have understood! But finding out like this..." he paused to wipe some tears away and to sniffle cutely, then stared angrily. "That hurt me more than  
anything!"  
"Izz-"  
"It's almost like you don't respect me enough to tell me!" Izzy snapped. He stood and stormed across the room, staring at the window as if it were going to  
sprout wings and fly away.  
Jyou didn't move from where he knelt by the computer chair. "Izzy..."  
"And why didn't you tell me?" Izzy yelled, turning to face Jyou again, his arms akimbo. "And why MIMI of all people?!"  
"I-" Jyou could feel his cheeks burning.  
Izzy's face fell and he turned back around. "Just tell me. No more lies. Please-"  
Jyou stood up, pushing the chair away so hard it banged into the side of the desk. He stormed over to Izzy, grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Izzy would you please stop for one moment and listen to me?!?!"  
Izzy stared at him, his eyes full of defeat. "Alright Jyou. I'm listening."  
Jyou felt awful as he stared into his lover's eyes. He hated to see Izzy this way... his Izzy.... his beloved... heartbroken, defeated... as if his very soul was dying. Jyou longed to hold him, kiss him, curl up with him on the bed and just be there,  
feeling his heartbeat, his warmth...  
It was time to tell him. It was time to do it. Jyou cleared his throat nervously.  
"I wasn't buying Mimi jewelry," he said after a sizeable pause.  
Izzy's eyes narrowed. "Oh, come on Jyou! Do you think I'm stupid or something?!"  
"Of course not!" Jyou snapped. Izzy was a very handsome man and quite intelligent, but sometimes he could be dense. Especially when it came to matters of the  
heart. "Would you let me finish?" he said, somewhat more gently.  
"Go on," Izzy said quietly. Jyou felt his stomach knot, knowing that he'd only made the redhead feel worse.  
"Thank you," he said, knowing it was redundant. He took a deep breath, then dove in. "I was looking at jewelry, but it wasn't for her."  
"But then... for who?" Izzy's eyebrow furrowed cutely and Jyou had to resist the urge to tackle him and smother him in kisses.  
"For who? Who do you think, you goof?" Jyou grinned at his lover's confused expression.  
"Not for me?"  
"Of course for you!" Jyou dug into his pocket and pulled out the small box. He gently pressed it into one of Izzy's hands. Izzy quickly brought his hand up to look at the box, then realization dawned on his face.  
"What? J-Jyou, is that...?"  
"It is," Jyou said, nodding, a blush slowly starting to spread across his face.   
Izzy stared at the box fora moment, not sure if it was real or not, then he wrapped his stubby fingers around it and carefully opened it. His eyes widened as he stared at the contents, and Jyou smiled at his reaction. "Do you like it?"  
Izzy slowly tore his eyes off of the ring and stared at Jyou in awe. "Oh... Jyou..."  
"Is that all you're going to say?" Jyou asked playfully, reveling in the redhead's confused joy.  
"It... it's... oh, I don't know what to say!" Tears were budding once more in Izzy's eyes, but Jyou could tell these were different than the ones that were  
there before.  
"Then let me do the talking," Jyou said, taking Izzy's hand and moving in closer. "When I first met you, I knew I wanted to be with you..."  
"Jyou, I -"  
"Shhh... let me finish." Jyou pressed a finger to Izzy's lips, then continued. "Now, when I look at you, my feelings have only gotten stronger. I can't begin to picture my life without you in it." He moved his hand upwards, gently rubbing away the tears that were trickling down his lover's rosy cheeks. "For ten years I've gone over this moment in my mind. But it's  
never been like this. You mean the world to me, Koushirou Izumi, and I never want to be apart from you, even for a moment. Will you marry me?"  
It took a moment for the full impact of his words to register. Izzy stared at him, his eyes shining, a smile crossing his chubby face. "Oh Jyou! I love you!" he cried, throwing himself into Jyou's arms. Jyou's heart sang and he longed to throw the redhead down to the bed and show him just how deep his love ran, but he wasn't quite finished yet. He settled with  
wrapping his arms around his new fiancé and holding him closely. Finally he managed to speak with a wavering voice.  
"I'm glad," he said, although he was sure Izzy knew. "Is that a yes?"  
Izzy looked up at him, grinning. "Would you have ever doubted it?"  
"Well, that depends," Jyou said, thinking playfully. "Do you really think I could ever love Mimi?"  
"Oh Jyou!" Instantly Izzy looked panicked. "I'm sorry. I just thought..."  
"Hush," Jyou said, leaning in for a quick kiss. He pulled Izzy as close as he could, his nose right by the redhead's ear. The smell of his hair, of sweat and shampoo and that scent that was just _his_ did nothing to fan the desire burning within Jyou. "It's alright," he whispered into Izzy's ear. "No harm was done." He pulled away before he lost all  
composure and gave in to his urges. "I'm just so glad you said yes, Iz."  
"How could I ever say no to you?" Izzy asked, his eyes sparkling with happiness.  
"Hard, isn't it?" Jyou said, grinning broadly. Izzy leaned in as close as he could, standing on tiptoes, and nipped at Jyou's earlobe.  
"You're so cute," he whispered, before he stood back.  
"And so are you, my little one." Jyou took the ring box from Izzy and removed the ring. He gently grabbed Izzy's left hand and carefully slid the ring onto the third finger. Izzy held up his hand to admire the ring for a moment, before burying his head into Jyou's shoulder.  
"Ai shiteru, Jyou Kido."  
"Ai shiteru, Koushirou Izumi. And only you." Jyou ran a hand through Izzy's hair. "Ten years, going on forever."  
  
~Owari~  
  



End file.
